177: Clip
Clip, A.K.A. Experiment 177, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to eat Uburnium, the most powerful and economical fuel source in the universe, and drive prices through the roof. Unfortunately for Jumba, in the language he was using, the word used for "Uburnium" was the same word used for "hair". Consequently, Clip eats hair and, if left unchecked, grows larger with all that she eats. Her one true place is as a hairdresser at the Kokaua beauty salon. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. When Clip was originally activated/created, she ate Jumba's hair before being dehydrated. However, in Jumba's native language, the word "Uburnium" closely resembles the word for "hair", so 177 eats Jumba's hair instead of Uburnium. Appearance Clip is a small yellow hairball-like experiment with a pink bow, large dark blue eyes, a thin mouth and long sharp scissor-like claws. Special Abilities Clip can use her sharp claws to safely cut off all of a victim's hair in seconds, which she will then eat. She has the ability to roll into a ball, like Stitch, and fly. Clip converts the hair she eats into her own, which causes her to grow slightly with each feast. Clip has the talent to envision the most fitting haircut for any organism, as well as cut and style it. Clip was shown to have the ability to fly in a fashion similar to levitating, and she displayed to have the strength to hold up an 11-year old girl. Weaknesses Chemicals in certain hair care products, especially in hair lotions used "for taming wild and unruly hair", will restore her normal size, and is also shown to "tame" her. Stitch! Clip made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Shrink (001), Squeak (110), Nosox (204), and Retro (210). It is shown that Clip has the ability of flight, though this may have been misinterpreted as Clip dashing for hair in the original series. Gallery ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-25-14.jpg|Clip's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h02m56s101.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m19s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h03m32s87.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m29s187.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h34m52s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m02s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m54s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h04m12s65.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h58m19s149.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h59m41s210.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m53s75.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m00s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h06m27s181.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h33m33s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h01m03s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m37s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m18s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-08h00m04s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-19h21m05s212.png screenCapture 25.01.13 21-08-59.jpg|Clip's creation vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m51s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m13s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m26s229.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h32m58s67.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-12h23m17s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m14s62.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h37m57s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m54s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m30s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h59m28s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m18s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h38m56s10.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m03s110.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h39m18s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h58m09s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m59s219.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m12s60.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h43m54s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-07h57m47s28.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m01s175.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h42m54s104.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m12s49.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h46m24s153.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-30-25.jpg|So long vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m58s162.png|Big Clip vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h50m26s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m42s53.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m47s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h47m57s79.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m40s203.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m53s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m59s112.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h48m19s236.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-54-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m05s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m10s39.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h52m34s33.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m21s5.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m31s82.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h53m49s226.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-52-44.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h54m19s64.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m19s52.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m33s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h55m47s142.png vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h56m24s4.png screenCapture 31.01.13 17-56-09.jpg screenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-51-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-07.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-29.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-50-42.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-14.jpg screenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-36.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h45m39s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h45m48s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h45m57s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h46m09s154.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h01m10s148.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h24m34s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m19s207.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h09m50s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h59m59s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m12s21.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m18s93.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h54m21s162.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h10m31s199.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h23m06s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m16s137.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h07m05s212.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h11m27s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h19m11s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m21s117.png screenCapture 08.02.13 13-23-27.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-20.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-24.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-49.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-32-41.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-35-17.jpg screenCapture 26.02.13 0-55-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-36-26.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-38-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 13-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-33-59.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-34.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-34-54.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-43.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-55.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-38-45.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-40-20.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-41-45.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-42-05.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-52-14.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-53-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-54-26.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-55-28.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-56-43.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-01.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-57-51.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-58-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-59-46.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-00-06.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg panes30.jpg Trivia *Clip's pod color is white. *Clip is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 177 Primary function: Uburnium eater. From a language wrong now eats hair and becomes bigger with every bite". Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Flying Experiments